hollywoodheightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Adriana Masters
Adriana Masters is the mean, popular girl in school who tries to knock Loren down every chance she gets, including trying to frame her for stealing a Pre-Calculus test and trying to sell it to her. Her boyfriend Phil helps take her mind off the troubles she has with her dad, Don Masters. Adriana is unhappy with her father because she wants to be able to see her boyfriend Phil, but he is always making it hard for her. She does not want to sneak around with Phil. She hates that her father keeps thinks that he is not good for her and that he is a "criminal", but she thinks that he really is good for her. Adriana lied to her father, telling him that they have broken up, just so her father would let her do the things that he would not let her do otherwise. She sometimes wishes her mother had never left and that she still lived with her, rather than living with her father. Adriana later lies to the police to protect Phil, soon realizing that Phil really is the "bad boy" he is set out to be. Adriana finds out in Eddie Feels at Home that she is pregnant with Phil's baby. Phil and Adriana both agreed that they cannot have the baby, though ultimately, Adriana decided to keep the baby. Personality Adriana is a mean, pushy girl who does not get along with most of the people around her, especially Loren and Melissa. The only person who she is really nice to is Phil, who seems to understand her more than most people. Even though her behavior is monstrous, it may stem from having no contact with her mom and little attention from her dad. Relationships Don Masters Adriana and her father are on bad terms. They fight constantly over Phil, her selfishness and her hatred of Loren. Don is inattentive to his daughter because of his job, maybe explaining her bad attitude. Adriana wants to move away from her father as soon as possible. After Adriana said that she broke up with Phil, they had one of the rare periods of a smooth relationship. Despite hating her behavior, Don truly does love and care about his daughter. After Don was killed in an explosion at the clinic, Adriana does not know what to do. Phil Sanders Phil is Adriana's boyfriend who helps her take her mind off her problems with her dad. Between Phil's troublemaking and Adriana's bad attitude, they make a perfect couple. When Phil became a criminal, Adriana came on some of his robberies with him. Adriana likes the bad boy persona that Phil has. The two say they are in love and refuse to let anything break them up. In Eddie Feels at Home, Adriana finds out she is pregnant with Phil's baby. In Loren's Debut, Adriana convinces Phil to call Detective Conlee. In Tyler Collects Evidence, Phil tells Adriana that he is going to steal the pills from her dad's clinic alone. Adriana wants to come, but Phil tells her that she could get caught and that she does not need to have a baby in prison. Phil promised to support her no matter what she decides regarding the baby, and wants to move into a house with Adriana. In The Final Concert, Phil proposes to her and Adriana says yes. Loren Tate Adriana hates Loren more than anyone. She is determined to make Loren's life miserable for some unknown reason. Adriana thinks that Loren is nothing but an uninteresting plain-Jane nerd who does not deserve Eddie's attention. Adriana and her friends have been working on a plan to embarrass Loren somehow. Adriana was given the opportunity to bring Loren down when Chloe contacted her about it, but did not do anything beyond giving Chloe Loren's number because she was trying to be a better person. Adriana revealed that she hated Loren so much because she will always have her mom and her career, unlike Adriana. Melissa Sanders Adriana hates Melissa because she is always sticking up for Loren. Adriana and Melissa do not like each other, as one time Melissa made a rude comment about Adriana's father and she spilled water all over Melissa. Because Adriana is dating Melissa's brother, Phil, the two see each other more than they would like to, making it easier to insult each other. Despite their disdain for each other, Melissa backed Adriana up when her "friends" started to question her about Phil and her dad. In The Final Concert, the two start being nicer to each other. When Phil lacks a ring to propose to Adriana, Melissa gives him her fake ring. Nora Tate Adriana talked to Nora once, and complained about her dad and fell into her arms crying. Nora acted motherly and hugged her. Sometime after her father's death, when Phil was accused of murdering her dad, she went to talk to Nora because Nora had made her feel better. Gallery HH151 AdrianaJuice.png Adrianalisa.png Lorenphiladriana.png Adriana ep 41.png Kim1.jpg HH151 AdrianaChloeDoor.png LServesA.png Don Adriana.png 154444444.jpg 1153.jpg R0.jpg Q0.jpg Aid.jpg Adrianahuggingphil.png Did we just have moment.jpg 194.jpg 242.jpg 241.jpg 2388.jpg Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Masters family